This invention relates to air conditioners and, more particularly, to transfer wheels as used in apparatus for conditioning air, and to a method for constructing transfer wheels.
Apparatus is well known wherein a wheel is arranged to rotate through two separate air passages, the wheels including transfer media capable of conditioning the air flowing in one passage on the basis of the condition of air flowing in the other passage. That is, the wheel can alter, for example, the temperature ture and humidity condition of the air flowing in one passage in accordance with the condition of the air flowing in the other passage.
Examples of transfer wheels of the type of the invention are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,709, issued Aug. 3, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,791, issued May 22, 1973, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other examples of related prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,595, issued Dec. 17, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,240 issued Apr. 23, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,874, issued Sept. 20, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,198, issued Dec. 9, 1947; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,874, issued Dec. 18, 1973.